Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 4.
Podczas lotu Malthus przestudiował swojego przyszłego przeciwnika. Naczelnik stoczni Kuat. Musiał wiedzieć o nim wszystko. Analizę danych przerwał dźwięk bliskiego wyjścia z nadświetlnej. Gwiezdny niszczyciel w dość imponujący sposób zatrzymał się jakieś trzydzieści kilometrów od stoczniowego pierścienia na orbicie planety Kuat. Kapitan się popisał. Wiedział, że Malthus jak chce zaimponować, to imponować ma wszystko, a nagłe pojawienie się ogromnego gwiezdnego niszczyciela tuż obok jednej z największych stoczni w galaktyce, było imponujące. Gdy okręt dokował, świeżo upieczony Wielki Admirał, o którego awansie szybko dowiedziała się cała załoga, szykował się do spotkania z naczelnikiem głównego koncernu zbrojeniowego Imperium. Zajrzał do szafy. Zbyt dużego wyboru nie miał, bo dysponował tylko szarymi mundurami oficerów Imperium. Trochę go to zniesmaczyło. Skoro został Wielkim Admirałem, to niech wygląda jak Wielki Admirał. Czas skontaktować się z adiutantem. - Cassilious. - Tak Wielki Admirale? - Pójdziesz do magazynu po biały mundur Wielkiego Admirała ze wszystkimi cylindrami kodowymi, naszywkami, pagonami i tym wszystkim, co robi wrażenie na tych urzędasach i karierowiczach – powiedział oficerowi, który zjawił się w drzwiach jego kajuty. Popatrzył w lustro, wyobraził sobie siebie w nieskazitelnej bieli. Ah, jedna rzecz go niepokoiła. Jedno nie pasowało. – Weź jeszcze nową parę butów, obowiązkowo matowo czarnych z cholewami. - Tak jest Wielki Admirale. - I jeszcze jedno, tytułując mnie w sytuacjach nieoficjalnych pomijając słowo „Wielki”. Admirale wystarczy. - Jak pan sobie życzy Admirale. Adiutant wyszedł. Cassilious był uzdolnionym dowódcą i szybko doszedł do stopnia kapitana, ale Malthus obawiał się dawać mu dowodzenie. Jako adiutant miał w miarę niewielki zakres obowiązków, ale i nikłą perspektywę dalszego awansu. Podobno był doskonałym pilotem, ale od czasu, gdy jako kapral Cassilious został przydzielony do wtedy jeszcze komandora Malthusa, nie miał często okazji siadać za sterami. Pryncypał starał się to umożliwiać, ale loty kapitana były ograniczone do sterowania promem, a i to tylko, jak admirała nie było na pokładzie. Gdy Cassilious przyniósł to po co został wysłany, Malthus od razu się przebrał. Śnieżnobiały mundur robił niezłe wrażenie. Przyjrzał się nowym pagonom. Wielki Admirał. Dotychczas był osobą, którą raczej kojarzono, ale nie można powiedzieć by był rozpoznawalny, choć jego metody dodawały mu popularności i spuszczonych głów w miejscu, przez które przechodził. Teraz przeskoczył kilka schodków w hierarchii imperialnej marynarki i mógłby to wykorzystać. Do pasa przytoczył kaburę z nieregulaminowym Westarem 35, na którego potrzebował oddzielnego zezwolenia z admiralicji. Ci ważni nie lubili, gdy ktoś się wyróżniał, nawet jeśli chodziło o taką drobnostkę jak broń boczna. Admirał lubił jednak akurat ten pistolet. Po pierwsze dostał go od przyjaciela, którego poznał jako łącznik z ramienia Imperium, a ostatni raz pożegnał jako kapitan, gdy wręczał mu walizkę pieniędzy. Po drugie potrafił z niego strzelać jak z niczego innego. Tym pistoletem nigdy nie chybiał, nie ważne czy celem był hologram na strzelnicy, rebeliancki zamachowiec, czy plecy niepokornego porucznika. W małej, ukrytej „kieszonce” paska znajdowała się pigułka z cyjankiem – bolesny obowiązek i przywilej oficera od admirała wzwyż. Ułożył nie za długą, ale i nie za krótką brodę, starał się poprawić włosy, ale nie szło mu to dobrze, więc zostały w lekkim nieładzie, ale nie można było powiedzieć, że były ułożone niechlujnie. W pakiecie, razem z mundurem, dołączone były białe rękawiczki. Po chwili zastanowienia, Malthus je założył. Pasowały idealnie. Były dopasowane do dłoni, ale nie opinały i nie ograniczały ruchów. Szwy były schowane do wewnątrz, ale nie uwierały użytkownika. Wykonane były porządnie, ale bez zbędnych ozdobników. Zaczęły mu się podobać. Dotychczas jedynym oficerem na mostku, który regularnie nosił rękawiczki, był Cassilious, choć on używał tylko jednej. Po zakończeniu przygotowań, Wielki Admirał Malthus ruszył równym, żołnierskim krokiem do promu typu Lambda, który oczekiwał go w hangarze, razem z dziesięcioma szturmowcami śmierci. Te zakute w czerń anioły śmierci były jego gwardią. „Jeszcze tak niedawno przysługiwało mi czterech, dzisiaj już dziesięciu” przeszło przez myśl Malthusowi. Wszystko dla bezpieczeństwa Wielkiego Admirała. - Pilot! - Tak, Wielki Admirale? - Mamy zrobić wrażenie. Leć tak nisko jak się da. Mają nas widzieć, słyszeć i czuć naszą obecność. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Wielki Admirale. |Poprzedni= As you wish, Admiral: cz. 3. |Następny = As you wish, Admiral: cz. 5. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania